Stuck In Between
by THEdream0616
Summary: High School treasures a lot of memories, especially to a girl named Kairi. She came to be a normal person like everyone else but things had happened to her along the way. Read on as she makes her way. Main Pairings: RiKai & SoKai. Rated T for safety XD
1. First Day

**Chapter 1 – First Day**

Beeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeep!

6:30 A.M.

"Yawn!" The red-haired teen stretched her arms out as the alarm clock woke her up.

She stood up, and went to the dormitory bathroom. Brushed her teeth, took a bath, changed to school uniform. Well… you know… morning routine.

It was Kairi Honoka's first day in the Twilight Island Boarding High School. She was with her twin sister, Namine. Her twin, waking up from the rays of sunlight peeping from out the window, was greeted by Kairi…

"G'morning Namine! I bet you had a good night's sleep!"

"Yeah, I was still tired from the tour around the campus yesterday…" The blonde yawned.

"Hey! We're freshmen now! Be excited!"

"I guess…"

Namine stood up and did the same morning routine.

"_I can't believe it! 1st year high school…" _Kairi said to herself.

When Namine was finished, both got their bags and went to their first class.

"So Science begins at 8… hmm… where is that building again?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm… 'Ven Hall' is right over there, in front of the gym!" Namine pointed at the wide, cream-colored building.

"Well, it's still early… 7:15 by my watch… how about grabbing a sandwich for breakfast?" Kairi said as she re-directed Namine's attention over to the cafeteria across the walkway.

"Sure, why not? We'll have to hurry though…"

"_Chip 'n Dale's Cafeteria"_

The Honoka twins saw this sign as they entered.

They rushed as Kairi and Namine bought sandwiches and rushed back to Ven Hall. Kairi forgot her bag at the table but told Namine to continue on. She got her bag and ran… until… BAM!

Kairi had run into someone and both fell down. Kairi quickly went back up and picked up her books, not minding the person she hit.

KRRRRRRRING!!!! KRRRRRRRING!!!!

"Oh am so sorr..y…" A brown-haired guy said as he looked into Kairi's face. "Oh! Let me help you!"

He helped Kairi with her books.

"No, no! It's okay! Hi, my name is Kairi." Kairi laughed.

"I'm… Sora…" He got up with Kairi's books and gave them to her.

"Thanks! Well, I must go now. Gonna be late for class!" Kairi ran off.

"Hey, wait!"

Sora was too late. He then looked at the clock tower and hesitated.

"Oh right! Class!"

7:59

……………

KRRRRRRRING!!!!!

"_English 1st Year"_

The class sat down and stared at the writing on the board until… the door opened.

A tall girl entered. She was observing proper posture… straight back and didn't slouch. She wrote her name on the board and turned to her students.

"Good morning freshmen! I am Ms. Jane Porter… but you can call me, Professor Jane."

"Good morning Professor Jane." The class greeted.

"Okay so, today, we will introduce ourselves. Okay then, I will start! I am Ms. Jane Porter and I come from the wor- "

Someone opens the door… seems like a late student.

"I'm sorry Ms… Jane… Porter…" Sora read her name from the board and panted because he was tired from running.

"Well, well… whoever you are, you know I observe punctuality in my class. But since this is your first day, you are excused… but the next time you are late, you will do lines for me."

"I'm sorry, it will never happen again…" Sora said as he went to his seat.

"Hey man, why are you late?" His blonde look-alike whispered to him.

"I'll tell you later…"

After a few minutes, the warning bell rang. After 5 minutes, the bell rang. The period ends.

"Hey Namine, I'll see you later okay! Good luck in social studies!" Kairi waved as she went to her Math class across the hall.

"See you! Good luck in math class!" Namine went down to the 1st floor for social studies.

"Yo Sora! Now, tell me why you were late…" Sora's blonde look-alike said as he put his arm around him.

"Well… you see…"

"Sora Hikari! Don't be late next time in my class okay? Haha! See you around!" Jane said as she peered out the door.

"Yes Professor Jane!" Sora said as he waved. "Okay so… going back… I saw this really pretty red-head! I blew it, I was too shy…"

"Whoa! MY twin? Met a GIRL? Wohoho!!"

"Shut up Roxas!" Sora glared at his twin.

"Okay, okay! Jeez! It's just a joke!" Roxas laughed.

KRRRRRRRING!!!!! KRRRRRRRING!!!!!

It was Roxas' and Sora's break… Sora went back to his dorm while Roxas came looking for his "gang".

KRRRRRRRING!!!!!

It was recess time and the students came running towards the cafeteria and the satellite one beside the library.

"Yo! Roxas! Over here!" A dirty blonde teen shouted from the cafeteria door.

"Hey Hayner! Pence! Olette! How were your first periods?"

"Ugh… I just realized Math would be so hard this year… high school really is different from elementary…" Olette let out a sigh.

"Well, we just did introductions today for English… and the 2nd year teacher was kind!" Pence said.

"Science is tougher than last year..." Hayner led the group to the cafeteria line.

"Haha! Yeah!" Pence said as he and Hayner laughed.

"So, Roxas, how was your first period?" Hayner asked.

"Sora got late in class. Hahaha!" Roxas replied.

"Really?! Why?!" Olette asked… and all of them laughed.

"Sora said he saw this pretty girl as he rushed to class."

"Pretty girl? Hmm… I wonder who that is." Hayner got his tray and waited for the rest to get their trays.

"Did Sora describe her?" Pence asked.

"Well, before we got separated, he said she had red hair…" Roxas and the group went to a table and sat down. "Well, right now, I'm not interested in her… I'm interested at HER…"

Roxas pointed at Namine who was eating her lunch outside, by herself.

"Her? Roxas, dude, she looks like the type of person who doesn't get guys." Hayner said as he put down Roxas' hand.

"Pshh… that's a stereotype… now watch me get to her…" Roxas finished his food and stood up. He looked at his friends and asked if he looked okay. They said yes… when Roxas turned his back, they held their laugh… something is wrong here.

Roxas approached Namine and tapped her by the shoulders.

"Hi there… I noticed you are sitting here all alone. I'm Roxas! What's your name?" Roxas smiled.

Namine just laughed.

"Umm, did I say something wrong?"

"No! HAHAHA!! It's just… HAHAHA!! You've got a… HAHAHAHA!!! Over there!!" Namine pointed at his teeth.

"Huh?" Roxas looked at the glass and saw his reflection. "OH NO!!!"

He covered his mouth and rushed to the bathroom. Namine just laughed. As he arrived at the bathroom, he got the piece of lettuce on his teeth.

"Stupid… salad…"

He went out and looked that Namine had left and he saw Hayner, Pence and Olette just laughing at the table. He approached them and glared at them.

"Thanks you guys. Thank you VEEEEERY much!" Roxas continued glaring.

"HAHAHAHA!! You're welcome!!" Hayner and the others kept laughing.

KRRRRRRRING!!!!! KRRRRRRRING!!!!!

The warning bell rang and Kairi went to Ven hall for her next class. She met her friend along the way; it seems they have Social Studies together. They were talking as they went in the classroom.

"How were you this summer? Sorry I didn't visit you at Destiny Islands… Namine and I were in Hollow- … I mean, Radiant Garden this summer. We had duties in the Disciplinary Committee."

"I'm fine, you know, the usual! Kairi, you know, Tidus finally said he liked me over the summer!" The two whispered.

"Aww! Selphie! Good for you!" Kairi said.

The door opened and the teacher walked in. She wrote her name both in Chinese and in English…

"_Fa Mulan"_

"Good morning class! This is Social Studies 1! This year we will be learning history. So, shall we begin introductions?" Mulan put her things on the table. "Okay, say your name, then mention a thing you like doing and tell what you think your good side is."

Mulan pointed at the first person infront. Her name was Fuu. Rather, silent… she said things with color... "color". For example, Fuu was asked what her good side was… she said, "Blood-stained eyes, full of emotion and even gives of emotion, people say my eyes make them terrified and at times, blissed."

See?

"What about you?" It was about time Fa Mulan pointed at Kairi. She was waiting with Selphie at the back.

"Well, my name is Kairi Honoka and I like to go out with friends. So far, Selphie over here and Tidus, now in second year are my friends."

"Ahh, Tidus… he's quite an active and… eccentric person." Fa Mulan said.

"Yeah… so, my good side… people have said that I'm flawless. Maybe my good side is my skin?" The class chuckled.

"Haha! You do Kairi, trust me, I know flawless." Fa Mulan touched her skin and just laughed with the rest of the class.

After a few minutes, the bell rang and it was time for the next period.

_End of Chapter 1_

**WATCH OUT NEXT TIME:**

**Kairi:** Tidus, who's that?

**Tidus:** He's Ansem's nephew… un-fair though, he gets away with almost anything; if he has to! He's the last person you'd expect to be in trouble. That's why people say he's perfect…

**Olette:** Hey guys! This is my cousin, Tyler! He's a transferee…

**Sora:** Hmm… what club should I join?

**Roxas:** What about the Loser's club? Haha! Joking…

_**Next: Chapter 2 – Who's That?**_

**Author's Notes:** Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter. Comments are welcome! :D


	2. Who's That?

**Chapter 2 – Who's That?**

**Author's Note:** Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter! Here's chapter 2… I hope you'll like it too! :D Ooooooooooo!!! It rhymes xD Btw, my friend had thought of the girly stuff and just edited them to sound right lol. Note rated 'T'. Another note: MAY BE ON HIATUS!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!

It was the end of Kairi and Selphie's English period together.

Lunch Break!

Selphie's almost perfect day was greeted by a thud as they walked to the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry!" A dirty blonde teen had said helping Selphie up. "Selphie? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me, Tidus you meanie!" She rubbed her head and stood up.

"I didn't see you! I was just running then, we just… bumped!"

"Well then, watch where you're going…" Selphie gave a plastic look at Tidus and then laughed.

"Hey Tidus, how's the first day of school?" Kairi smiled.

"Oh the usual… I got scolded by a teacher again." Tidus rubbed his head.

"What?! On the first day?!" Selphie and Kairi were surprised.

"Yea… oh! The table over there!" He pointed at the table near the entrance.

The three got their food and sat down.

"I got scolded for running in the hallways."

"You got to stop running then…" Selphie laughed.

After their meal, they saw Namine by the gate.

"Hey guys! There are a lot of people gathered over there by the field, I dunno why but let's check it out!"

They ran to the field and saw just the mascot, which was a canary, and some people running around the field. It looks like overtime in P.E.

The place was surrounded by squealing girls. Especially when a guy with long white and sort of bluish hair is gonna strike a free kick.

"Tidus, who's that? I suppose you know him?" Kairi asked.

"His name is Riku."

Kairi's heart jumped as she heard his name. Did it seem familiar? Or was it something different? Aside from that, she didn't feel anything besides curiosity about this guy.

"Quite popular, around here… he's also the nephew of Ansem."

"Our principal?" Selphie asked.

"Yea… he's such a heartthrob. Ever since he came here, everyone's so 'close' to him."

"Jealous much?" Namine teased.

"Nah… only the fact that he doesn't get in trouble. He can get away with almost anything. If he has to…"

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked.

"Well, he's the last person you'd expect to be in trouble. He's a so-called 'gentleman'. And he was never involved in any kind of trouble or 'mishappenings'. That's why people say he's perfect."

"Cool…" Selphie said.

On the other side of the field…

"Riku, he's such an inspiration…" Hayner said.

"Why is that so?" Sora asked. "What's so great about him?"

"He's so perfect! Most of the guys want to be like him. Athletic, smart, can sing, can dance, can act, never gets in trouble but most of all, he's a chick-magnet." Hayner points at the screaming fangirls from afar.

"Oh I see…" Roxas says in delight. "I might be the next Riku."

Roxas brushed his hair backwards and stood tall.

Hayner pushed him.

"Impossible. You're not half the person he is…"

Olette came coming out from the crowd squeezing her way though.

"Hey, what's happening over here?"

"AHHHHH!!" Girls' squeals suddenly became louder.

"What the…? What was THAT?!" Hayner covered his ears.

The gang looked at the scene. Hayner and Roxas' eyes widened. Riku had removed his damp shirt off.

"Boy is he sizzling…" One girl said from the crowd.

"No, FREEZING I tell you…" Another said.

"Hotter then a frozen star…" Another one also said.

"Whoa! Now, that's a real inspiration!" Hayner started applying gel to his hair. Roxas stopped him.

"Keep dreaming Romeo."

Riku started kicking the soccer balls into the goal without missing a shot.

Soon later he went off the field and into the locker rooms. People started leaving.

"Riku is not a show-off. If he didn't remove his shirt, he'd be sick you know?" Kairi said to her sister Namine.

"Show-off, show-off, show-off!" Namine said laughing. "He is a show-off! I'm telling you!"

"I told you, he'd be sick if he kept that on!" Kairi said. "What do you think Tidus?"

"I think, you're so defensive… are you sure you don't like him?" Tidus asked in a questioning tone.

"No! I don't! Pshh… ridiculous!" Kairi said rolling her eyes.

OOF!

Someone bumped Kairi on the shoulders.

"Oops! I'm terribly sorry!" A girl with long, black hair said. She hastily moved from the cafeteria to the dorms with 3 people following her every move. They were walking in harmony.

"Oww, who was that Tidus?" Asked Kairi.

"Oh, it's Alyssa Torres and her posse."

"Oh so they're the plastics? The legally blondes? The cheerers?" Namine asked.

"Well, you're partly wrong."

"Why?"

"She is the vice-president of the student council and head of the indoor sports group. She is kind of smart, clever and kind. Alyssa is fair to the student body."

"Wow… and to think that she's some cold-blooded beast." Kairi laughed.

KRRRRRRRRRRING!!!

Lunch break was over.

"Oh gotta go guys! I still have Social Studies next… bye!" Tidus said as he rushed off.

"Bye! I need to go too Kairi, Namine. I have Math. See ya!" She also ran at the same direction Tidus ran to.

"So, Namine, I've got 2nd year Arts next…"

"I can't wait for my 2nd year Arts period tomorrow. It's a good thing we aced our Arts exam! Or else, we wouldn't be advanced Arts." Namine laughed.

Kairi and Namine headed back to their dorms and watched television until their breaks were finished.

KRRRRRRRRRING!!!

It was the warning bell.

Kairi and Namine Parted ways as they went to different classrooms. Kairi arrived in 2nd year Arts just in time. The teacher was in his seat welcoming the students in.

She felt like an outcast, seeing sophomores around her. She sat at an empty seat at the back. No one sat beside her.

KRRRRRRRRRING!!

Class has started.

"G'morning class! And as most of you know, I'm Jimini Cricket. This year's Arts class, we'll be focusing on media. You know that every school year, we have freshmen Arts honorees; due to their excellent performance in the Arts exam when they entered. Let us give a warm round of applause to Kairi Honoka and Olette Williams."

Olette, followed by Kairi stood up. The rest of the class clapped. They sat afterwards.

"Okay, now, on to our lesson?"

Before Jimini began flashing the powerpoint on the screen, the door opened.

"I'm sorry Professor… I had an officer meeting."

"Ahh… Riku! It's okay; you're excused."

Riku sat down at the last available seat; beside Kairi.

She was surprised and didn't want to blush, knowing her "mixed feelings" for Riku.

"Okay so, media. It is…" Jimini started the discussion.

"Hey, I'm Riku… what's yours?" He whispered.

Kairi, being shy, tore a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote her name on it.

"_KAIRI"_

"Oh, hi Kairi. You seem familiar… do I know you from somewhere?" He whispered again.

"No… I don't think so." Kairi whispered back.

"Okay class! Group up with your seatmate because you'll do a project." Jimini said. "You have to make a short movie that shows the genre, action. It must have a plot okay? Go! Brainstorm!"

"So, Kairi, what do you suggest we do? You're the art scholar." Riku asked.

"Maybe we can be spies! We'll ask people to act as the enemies and we'll get someone to film it."

"Nice idea Kairi, when's rehearsals?"

"I dunno… you decide."

"Maybe… Friday? Oh, wait, we can't. There is club and org choosing… maybe try lunch time tomorrow until Thursday for gathering."

"Okay, got it…let's meet in front of Disney theater."

"A'ight…"

Moments later, the bell rang.

"Okay class! See you next time! Dismissed…" Jimini said.

As Kairi went out the door, Olette asked for her to wait.

"Hi there! I'm Olette! Congratulations on advancing!"

"Congratulations to you too!"

"Hey Kairi, don't forget, lunch time tomorrow, Disney theater!" Riku said as he went away and out the building.

"Whoa! You've been paired with Riku? Lucky!"

"Yeah… haha."

"Wait, I know I saw you from somewhere before! You're Namine's twin sister aren't you?!"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"We were in the 'Summer Artist's Program' before… I think, 2 years ago."

"Oh! Yea! I saw you once!"

Olette and Kairi went to the cafeteria, since the school day has finished.

"Hey Olette, who's this?" Hayner asked as he went near.

"Oh, this is my new Friend, Kairi! We're in Arts 2 together."

"Oh okay. Hey Roxas! Pence! Olette has a new friend!"

"Hi, what's your name?" Pence asked.

"I'm Kairi…" she smiled.

Roxas eyes widened as he took in the name and her features; just as Sora described her as. He also noticed that she and Namine had the same features.

"I'm Roxas, this is Pence and this is Hayner. I have a twin brother but, I'm not sure if he's here…"

Kairi blinked her eyes as Roxas had mentioned "twin". She had seen it before… yes! That brown-haired guy she bumped into earlier!

_End of Chapter 2_

**WATCH OUT NEXT TIME:**

**Olette:** Nosebleeeeeeed! TWINS! WOW!

**Namine:** I know…

**Kairi:** Watch out! Ahh!

**Riku:** I got ya!

**Sora:** Who does he think he is!

**Roxas:** Jealous? Hehehe…

**Sora:** Hmm… what club should I join?

**Roxas:** What about the losers club? Haha! Joking…

_**Next: Chapter 3 – School Stuff**_

**Author's Notes:** So by now, most of the pairings should've been seen already… RiKai, SoKai, Tiphie and Haylette. I hope you still tune in for the next chapters! :] Comments are much welcome… :P


	3. School Stuff

**Chapter 3 – School Stuff**

**Author's Note:** Hey! Am back! Hope you liked chapter 2! Thanks for reading the story by the way! :] I hope you like this one too.

By the way, you noticed I haven't been posting much… so I am on partial so… yea, just keep tuning in! XD Busy schedule and all… :P But, I promise, I'll try my best no to leave this hanging. :]

OH! I forgot about to put something in my first 2 chapters…

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!!

All are own by Square Enix and Disney

I made up the last names, which came from some Asian, American and European countries. :]

* * *

Kairi suddenly asked Roxas about a brown-haired guy that looked just like him.

"Yes… in fact, I do. He's my twin."

"I knew it!" Kairi flashed out her Cellphone and started to text Namine.

"_Namine! Come to the cafeteria :D"_

"Hey, just wait a minute. I'll call Sora from the library." Roxas rushed off.

"_Sora…"_ she said to herself. It rang in her head like bells, as she was forgetting something but trying to remember.

*giggle*

Kairi giggled as she remembered the time they first met.

……

"_Oh am so sorr..y… oh! Let me help you!"_

"_No, no! It's okay! Hi, my name is Kairi."_

"_I'm… Sora…"_

"_Thanks! Well, I must go now. Gonna be late for class!"_

"_Hey, wait!"_

……

"Kairi, you texted me?" Namine asked as she looked at her Cellphone.

"Hey, you're that girl! The one Roxas told us about!" Pence looked at Hayner and Olette.

"The cute guy?"

"Did she just call Roxas… cute?!" Hayner laughed with the rest of the gang.

"Yes, I did, came straight out of my mouth"

"Namine? Don't tell me you're..?" Kairi smiled.

"Don't worry Kairi… I'll be fine."

Roxas ran from the entrance towards the group dragging Sora behind him.

"Here ya go! We're the Hikari twins! Nice to meet ya!" Roxas put his arm around Sora's shoulder.

Namine moved beside Kairi.

They stared into each other like mirrors. Kairi looked at Namine then at Sora. Namine looked at Kairi and then to Roxas.

Sora just stared at Kairi… then he whispered something to Roxas, no one knowing. All they saw after that was Roxas' nod.

"Nosebleeeeeeed! TWINS! WOW!" Olette stared in awe as she saw both the Honoka and the Hikari twins.

The rest laughed.

"So you're Namine's twin?" Roxas asked. Kairi nodded.

"Hey Namine, wanna hang?" Roxas said shyly.

"Well… sure." Namine locked arms with Roxas and went away. "Bye Kairi! I'll be in the dorm later!"

"So Olette, about the English project… maybe we could start now?" Pence asked.

"Aww, could we start tomorrow?" Hayner gave a mean look.

"Hayner, remember we have to get it done by next week or else we'll fail…" Olette replied.

"Fine…"

Kairi and Sora were left alone as Olette, Hayner and Pence left the cafeteria.

"So Sora, how was your summer?"

"Well, it was… tiring… Roxas and I were enrolled in a summer sports program." Sora said shyly.

"Why do you speak so softly? I remember Olette mentioning you as energetic and full of life."

"Eh?!" Sora's eyes widened as he almost fell down. "She did? Well… I'm not that energetic today."

"Why is that?"

"So tired… I slept late last night…"

"Oh… you better sleep early then."

"Yeah, I plan to."

Sora dropped Kairi in her dorm and went to his dorm and slept. Roxas went to his dorm, finding Sora. He woke Sora up.

"Hey Sora, wake up! It's dinner time."

There was always a ship taking students back to Twilight Town and eat dinner at the restaurants by the sea at exactly 6pm. The Hikari twins found Olette then signed their names on the list. They went on-board the ship.

"So Olette, where's Hayner and Pence?" Roxas asked.

"They stayed and ate at the cafeteria because they needed to do homework."

"Oh… wow, Hayner doing homework…"

"Well, what about Namine? I thought she'll be coming with us."

"She said she's tired… she'll go to the cafeteria, eat then sleep…"

"Ahh…"

Sora's eyes suddenly widened and hesitantly turned away, turning towards the sea.

"What's wrong bro?" Roxas asked. Sora pointed behind him and Roxas looked. He chuckled.

"Kairi again."

"What?" Olette asked. Roxas pointed towards Kairi at the other side of the boat. "Oh… it's okay Sora! I'm sure they're just out as friends!"

"The sunset looks so beautiful, isn't it Riku?" Kairi leaned forward and looked at the sea.

"Yes, you are." Riku said as discreetly as usual.

"What? I didn't get that… haha! Sorry." Kairi looked back, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I said, yes, it's beautiful." Riku said smiling.

"Oh! Yea…" Kairi turned back to the sea.

Not too soon, the ship docked on the port and the students ate dinner. Later after their meal and hanging out, the students were called for attendance.

There was a duck who, sort-of, couldn't be understood, read their names and as one's name was called, he or she says…

"Present!" Kairi shouted as she raised her hand.

"And that's the last of 'em!" The duck went back in, along with the students.

Kairi stared out again towards the sea.

"I feel… cold…"

"Here…" Riku went closer and gave his jacket to Kairi. He hugged her from behind.

Kairi blushed but was relieved that the cold had disappeared almost completely. She hugged Riku tight and came to a comfortable mood.

"Who does he think he is?! Hugging her like that…" Sora said at the other side of the ship, spying on Riku and Kairi.

"Jealous are you? Hehehe…" Roxas laughed.

"It seems that I don't have a chance… *sigh*"

"There's always a chance Sora, you just have to believe it so…" Olette smiled as she put her arms around Sora and Roxas.

"Okay…" Sora said looking down.

So, evening passed and it was morning…

Ahh… let's skip to Friday; this is an interesting day…

Friday afternoon… student just finished eating lunch and the school day itself (they get a half-day).

"**All students, you know what day it is today; club choosing day! So go to your respective club places! The room/place assignments are placed on every bulletin board in the campus. Thank you."**

It was Principal Ansem speaking through the mic and out of the speakers. It was club choosing day. The objective of a student is to sign up and try-out or audition for clubs they want to join. It is recommended that one should try-out or audition for more than one club.

"Hmm… what club should I join?" Sora asked Roxas looking at the list posted at the bulletin boards.

"How about the losers club? Haha!" Roxas laughed. Sora glared at him.

"C'mon Sora, you know it's just a joke…"

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey Kairi!" Both Sora and Roxas turned and said hi.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice you Roxas!" Kairi smiled.

"Nah, I don't get noticed when I'm with him." Roxas replied.

"So do I… they say it's because of the hair…" Sora added.

"So guys, what clubs are you planning to join?"

"I have no idea…" Sora replied.

"Well, I'm going Struggle. Coolest club here and is also led by the legendary Cloud Strife!" Roxas asked.

"How 'bout you Kairi? Have you chosen a club?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, Selphie and I are going CTS while Namine's joining The Painters" Kairi replied.

At 1pm, students go swarming towards their clubs or organizations; especially freshmen.

"So Sora, final choice… which club?" Roxas asked Sora as he pressured him by pointing at the clock.

"Hmm… I'll just choose struggle…" Sora said as he followed Roxas to the struggle area in Terra Gym.

"Sora, look, Riku's struggle too." Roxas whispered as they entered Terra Gym. Sora just kept quiet and just sat by the benches where they waited.

On the opposite side of the campus, at Ven hall, is the place where Selphie and Kairi went for Canaries Taking Stage or simply, CTS; known for singing and dancing. The moderator walked in with poise along with 2 of fellow students.

"Good afternoon CTS! To the newbies, I'm Miss Lenne and I am the moderator of CTS. I have big dreams for this club. Here, the school tends and recognizes talented students. We also raise future stars and celebrities, if you want to go to that direction. Now, let me call on Yuna Suzuki and Nina Long, our organization heads for some messages."

"Hey Selphie, isn't Nina Long one of Alyssa's girls?" Kairi whispered.

"Yup." Selphie replied.

After the speech of Yuna and Nina, they went on auditions.

Kairi decided to sing "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru. Yuna, Nina and Lenne said it was a good performance.

Selphie sang "Eyes on Me" by Faye Wong. Yuna, Nina and Lenne said it was also a good performance.

"Hey, you did well!" Kairi whispered.

"You too! Yours was better." Selphie smiled.

After all the auditioners sang, it was their dance auditions.

"All right all! Time for dance auditions!" Lenne announced.

"Oh no! I didn't prepare a dance!" Kairi whispered.

"Hey! Remember that dance we did in summer last year?" Selphie asked.

"Yea? Why?"

"Let's dance that together! I hope you just remember the steps."

Later, it was their turn. They danced to "Stop" by Spice Girls.

Yuna said it was catchy and full of rhythm. Nina said the steps were cool and she approves. Lenne said that the dance steps and the song were good combinations but singing along would be more effective.

Selphie and Kairi both smiled in content, hearing those positive comments from them.

"Thank you, auditioners!" Lenne said as she gave the last comments on the last auditioner. "We'll be posting the results tomorrow!"

_End of Chapter 3_

**WATCH OUT NEXT TIME:**

**Selphie:** Yes! Kairi! We're both accepted!

**Kairi:** Watch out! Ahh!

**Riku:** I got ya!

**Sora:** Hey Kairi, wanna go out for dinner?

**Kairi:** Sure Sora!

_**Next: Chapter 4 – Extra Activities**_

**Author's Notes:** I hope you're still tuning in! I also hope you like the story so far. Sorry about the partial hiatus. Thank you! :D


	4. Extra Activities

**Chapter 4 – Extra Activities**

**Author's Note:** Yay! Up for the 4th chapter! I hope you find this chapter… interesting… this is what happens on the day after they chose their clubs. So, here's how the gang spent their weekend. Again, the girly scenes were made with the help from my friend XD I would like to thank her because she wrote the description of the OC and Riku (read on to find out who the OC is).

NOTE! Sorry hiatus was implemented… finally… here's chapter 4 for whoever reads this… XD

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!!

All are own by Square Enix and Disney

I made up the last names, which came from some Asian, American and European countries. :]

* * *

_*tune of the song, "Simple and Clean" plays on Kairi's cellphone.*_

"Hello..?" Kairi answered her cellphone as she woke up Saturday morning.

"It's Selphie! Come to the bulletin board quick! They've already posted the results!"

Kairi looked at her digital clock.

7:02 am

"But Selphie, it's just 7:02 in the morning…"

"Just come here! It'll be fast, then you can sleep again."

"Fine… I'll be right there… just wait…" Kairi closed her cellphone and went out of her dorm. She then walked to the bulletin board outside the dorm and saw Selphie.

"So, what did you bring me here for… *yawn* again?" Kairi asked sleepily.

"Kairi, we got in."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Kairi! We got in! Take a look for yourself!"

Kairi sleepily read the small letters on the note. She stared at it for a while to focus, then…

"Selphie, we got in." Kairi said stupidly.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!?!"

"Okay, now, back to sleep… *yawn*"

"Aren't you excited?"

"That's… *yawn* nice…" Kairi said as she went back inside the dorm and slept again.

"Boy, she must be half-asleep." Selphie laughed.

On the other dorm, Riku was, as usual, awake.

This was his Saturday morning routine. He wakes up at 7am, in his dorm and takes a bath, brushes his teeth then dresses up. After that, he gets the newspaper from the administration office and eats breakfast. He gets his breakfast early from the cafeteria then returns to his dorm with it. As soon as he's done eating, he returns it to the cafeteria and wakes his roommate/best-friend, Tyler Cross for the usual morning jog.

Tyler and Riku have been best-friends since 2nd grade. Since then, Tyler was very into sports, namely swimming. They are named the "Dynamic Duo" because… well… number one, because of their good-looks. Number two, because of their "hotness" level. Number three, Alyssa is Riku's cousin… and Tyler's girlfriend. Number four, all of Alyssa's posse, used to be Tyler's ex-girlfriends. Number five, Riku's a gentleman.

Since they were used to it, they didn't mind the girls stare at both of them as they did their morning jog around the campus.

"So…" Tyler said. "About this girl you talk about..?"

"Yea, what about her?"

"What was her name again Riku?"

"Kairi… Kairi Honoka."

"Cute name… maybe I'll hit on her next." Tyler smugged at Riku.

"Shut up." Riku chuckled then gave Tyler a nudge on the shoulders.

Tyler made a deep breath…

"So... she's the one eh, Riku?" Tyler smiled at him.

"She is dude, she's the one…"

"Well, congratulations and good luck." Tyler ran off in a different direction.

"…wait… huh? What?! What does that mean?! Ugh!" Riku followed Tyler.

8:30 am, fountain benches

"Hey Tidus! Why so glum?" Namine asked.

"I failed the pop quiz in Math…"

"Study harder Tidus; you can do it! It's geometry anyway, so it's easy." Kairi said.

"Yea, I guess you're right…"

"Want to grab some breakfast?" Namine asked.

"Sure."

They went to the cafeteria and ate breakfast… until…

"OH RIGHT! I totally forgot! I have to film with Riku in the mini-forest." Kairi stood up.

"Oh, okay, see you later Kairi." Namine said.

"Good luck…" Tidus said smirking. Kairi glared at Tidus and went away.

Kairi went to the seemly-deserted mini-forest and brought her costume along. As she finally saw Riku, with the digital cameras, she smiled and settled her stuff at the side.

"Haha! You made it!"

Kairi just smiled, and then looked at the side to find a guy with Riku.

"Oh Kairi, this is Tyler Cross. Best swimmer in the whole student body and football quarterback!"

"C'mon Riku, stop praising me like that."

They just laughed.

They got in costume and started filming the short action movie. After a while, Kairi fell down and this action movie turned into a romance.

"Watch out!" Kairi said as she fell off the tip of a boulder. "Ahh!"

"I got ya!" Riku caught her into his arms.

The scene became intense as Riku's face got closer to Kairi's.

He just smiled.

He let Kairi down and just pretended that this scene was originally in the movie and nursed Kairi.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… I'm… fine…" Kairi felt frozen from the scene that just took place. "We must continue now…"

Then, they continued filming for the rest of the day.

*Oof!* Kairi lay flat on her bed after the very tiring day.

"So? How was the filming?" Namine asked.

"Well… it was very…" Kairi turned around facing the concrete wall… giggling.

"Haha! What happened?" Namine smiled as she sat beside Kairi on her bed.

"Okay, there was a time where we got so close! Oh… I could almost faint." Kairi sat.

"Go tell."

They spent the night chit-chatting about what happened throughout the day.

_*tune of the song, "Sanctuary" plays on Roxas' cellphone*_

"Good morning…" Roxas yawned as he woke up the next morning.

"Hey Roxas! Wake up! Wanna hang?"

"Who's this?"

"Pence! Meet us at the cafeteria."

Roxas then spoke gibberish as he put down his cellphone and slowly sat down. He stood up and did his morning routine.

"Sora, I'll be out! Bye!" Roxas said as he threw a pillow at Sora on his way out.

Sore replied in gibberish.

"Hey Roxas!" Olette greeted as they met up.

"Good morning Olette, good morning Pence… where's Hayner?"

"He's still in his dorm…" Pence said pointing at Hayner's dorm window.

"Should've checked on him on my way out… so, where we going?"

"Twilight Town! It's a Sunday; we're allowed a day off! We need to get back in time for curfew though…" Olette replied.

"Hey guys!" Hayner shouted as he ran towards the gang.

"What took you so long?" Pence asked.

"You know… morning work out… I had to bathe longer." Hayner replied in a boastful way.

"Okay, let's go now" Roxas replied as he messed up Hayner's hair.

They went to their place in Twilight Town and got some sea-salt ice cream.

Meanwhile, back at the school, Selphie, Namine and Kairi were having their breakfast at the cafeteria.

"Hey Kairi, your boyfriend's there…" Selphie told Kairi in a joking way.

"Oh shut up…" Kairi replied as Namine and Selphie laughed.

Their laughing caught a sleepy Sora's attention entering the cafeteria. He ran towards them, fully awake.

"Good morning girls!"

"Good morning Sora!" They replied.

"Why so jumpy this morning?" Selphie asked.

"Uhh… I drank chocolate milk this morning! Yes… let's go with that."

"Haha! You're such a cutie." Kairi laughed as she pinched Sora's cheek.

"Oooooo… it looks squishy!" Namine replied also pinching Sora's other cheek.

"Uhh… okay, okay! Stop! Oww! Stooooop!" Sora replied.

The girls just laughed.

"Finally, you guys are done…"

"Yup!" Selphie replied giggling.

"Where you guys headed after this?" Sora asked.

"Oh… we're gonna watch Riku's football practice with Tidus then all of us are heading to Twilight Town for lunch!" Namine replied.

"_Oh great… Riku again…"_ Sora said in his mind.

"Wanna come with us?" Kairi asked.

"Sure!" Sora said with no second thoughts.

They headed to the football field and ran across Tidus.

"So, how's the game so far?" Selphie asked.

"Well… Riku's team is losing against Tyler's team." Tidus asked.

"Oh… I hope Riku's not taking it badly…" Kairi said sadly.

"_Oh… I hope Riku is not taking it badly... blah, blah, blah!"_ Sora said in his head as he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, those are our seats?" Someone told Tidus.

"Who… oh… sorry! We didn't- " Tidus replied.

"Save it!" She put her finger on Tidus' lips. "Now… scoot along and find other seats."

"Who's she to say that those seats are theirs?" Sora asked as they looked for other seats.

"She's Alyssa Torres, vice-president of the student council." Kairi replied.

"And that's her posse… they're the 'top' of the school…" Selphie added.

"You do not want to get in their way…" Tidus replied.

"So, Riku is her boyfriend?!" Sora replied slightly smiling.

"No way! Riku's her cousin!" Namine replied as they sat down on their new seats.

"So… what's she gotta do with them?" Sora asked, puzzled.

"Tyler's her boyfriend." Tidus replied pointing at Tyler.

"Go Ty-Ty!!!" Alyssa shouted from the bleachers.

Riku crossed his eyebrows together, looking at Alyssa.

"Sorry, cuz! I just love Ty-Ty!" Alyssa shouted again from the bleachers.

The game went smoothly. At the end… Riku's team won the game by just a few points. After, Riku came out from the showers and waved at Kairi. She waved back. Sora gave a mean look at Riku.

"Boo!" Selphie shouted as she went in front of Sora's face. "Why you givin' off a mean look at someone?"

"I'm not! I'm… trying to see my forehead…" Sora scratched his head for he couldn't find another excuse.

All of them then left the bleachers. Sora grabbed on Kairi's arm as she stood up. When he saw the others slightly far away from them, Sora suddenly asked…

"Hey Kairi… wanna go out for dinner?"

Kairi stared for a moment and finally… she smiled.

"Sure Sora!"

Sora smiled and stood up.

"_YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!!!!!!!"_ Sora was jumping up and down in his mind as one of his goals was finally reached.

"Hey! You guys coming?" Selphie looked at them from afar.

"Yes! Wait for us!" Kairi replied helping Sora up from his seat.

Riku looked at Kairi and smiled.

Sora looked at Riku and smiled a devlish smile… then gave him a stern look making his left eyebrow move up.

Riku gave Sora a puzzling look as he put his arms around Kairi.

Of to Twilight Town!

**WATCH OUT NEXT TIME:**

**Riku:** You know Kairi, I can't explain how I'm feeling right now… with you…

**Kairi:** Riku…*leans in*

**Sora:** _I have to stop 'em!_

**Sora: **Glad you made it Kairi! I was worried you wouldn't…

**Kairi: **You're so sweet!

_**Next: Chapter 5 – Romance In Twilight Town**_

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry!!!!!!! I've been super busy so… I haven't done this… :\ BUT! Expect chapter 5 SOON!!!! :D Well… I'm not sure if anyone's reading this anymore :| I hope there are still people reading XD please let me feel your presence with a review :P THANK YOU!!!!


	5. Yes, It Has Come To This

Yes… I knew this would happen…

There comes a day where a man runs out of ideas and or cannot concentrate on writing his story.

YES!

You know what that means…

HIATUS!!

*sirens!*

So… yea… no one's reading or posting reviews so…. I'm partially discontinuing it…

I appreciate that you guys, my "readers", actually give me some ideas by reviewing this chapter! :D

HOORAY!

I will be stopping this story until I find time and fresh and new ideas to continue this story… and like all of you, I hope that day would come but… *sigh* it has come to this…

AU REVOIR!! :)

Yours truly,

--THEdream0616


End file.
